A New Tournament
by Yithril
Summary: A new tournament between the most skilled tennis players across Japan commences, and Echizen has been selected to represent Seigaku!
1. The stage is set

Author's Notes : Prince of Tennis (Tenisu no Oojisama) and the characters therein, are creations of Takeshi Konomi, so for those sue happy people out there nya nya. As always, don't plagiarize ;) Leave reviews if so inclined, I don't have experience writing fanfics and I'd love feedback, be it positive or negative.  
  
Just for a heads up, I like to use certain Japanese phrases. First, some words don't translate 100% into English, and some words from the series are very fun to use. The other reason is that they sound cool. For those that don't know Japanese, here are some words that come up or will come up.  
  
Mamushi – Viper. Kaidoh's nickname because he looks and acts like a snake. Ii yo, betsu ni – "Yeah sure, whatever." Literally this phrase means "sure, nothing special" but translates into idiomatic English this way. Uruse yo – Shut up. From the word, urusai, which means annoying noise, uruse translates to 'shu tup'. Why not just say shut up? Because uruse is so delightfully rude. Sasuga – Sasuga translates to "as expected from someone". It is used to praise someone's performance, saying that they are keeping inline with what is expected of them. Yaru jya – "Pretty good". Yaru sort of means to do. Senpai – A senior member of an organization, or someone ranked higher.  
  
Please review this story after reading. I really value the viewpoints of my readers, be it positive or negative. I'm not the only one reading the stories I write, so it assists me greatly when readers can share their thoughts freely with me. It helps me improve as a writer and helps you by providing you with higher quality fan fiction to read.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
It was a bright early morning at Seigaku middle school. A throng of young middle school students in clean, pressed, black uniforms make their way towards the school. The low hum of chatter fills the air, with topics ranging from concern over English tests and gossip about who is dating who. The grounds of Seigaku are well kept, as can be seen from the neatly cut grass and pruned trees lining the exterior white wall of the grounds. A young boy carrying a dark blue tennis racket case walks past the school gates and looks up towards the clock situated at the height of the school tower. This young boy, Ryoma Echizen, silently walks on, his expression seemingly emotionless and detached from his surroundings. This peaceful little scene was dashed by the loud and obnoxious voice of another Seigaku middle schooler, Satoshi Horio.  
  
"Yo, Echizen, what are you doing standing around here? We'll be late you know," said Horio in his usual blow-hearted manner.  
  
Echizen simply looked at Horio, gave a slight nod, and walked inside the school. Horio walked next to Echizen, babbling incessantly about various unrelated topics. The two boys made their way to their first period English class.  
  
"Aw man, not another test again. I totally failed the last test, couldn't read a word," said Horio.  
  
Much to Ryoma's surprise, a gigantic pink banner reading "Good luck Ryoma- sama!" and a batch of freshly baked cupcakes with pink frosting and sprinkles were waiting inside the classroom. Standing next to Ryoma's desk, grinning from ear to ear, was the president of the Ryoma Echizen fan club, Tomo, and her friend Sakuno. Tomo was in her usual overly cheery mood, immediately rushing up to Ryoma.  
  
"Good luck on your test today, Ryoma-sama. Sakuno baked you some cupcakes so you'll have all the energy you need to ace today's test," said Tomo.  
  
"I hope you like them, Ryoma-kun," said Sakuno in a low and timid voice, blushing while she spoke.  
  
"Uh, thanks," said Ryoma, putting down his bag and sitting at his desk, calmly taking a cupcake and eating.  
  
"Wow these look great..." said Horio, reaching for a cupcake, only to get his hand smacked by Tomo.  
  
"These cupcakes are especially for Ryoma-sama!"  
  
"That's totally unfair," said Horio, his hand and his ego both sore.  
  
The rest of the students had filed into class, and the class lesson began. The teacher passed out the examination to each student, then returned to his desk to work on various paperwork. Ryoma sat at his desk, staring outside the window while he disinterestedly worked on his test. Ryoma had played tennis in the United States, and his English skills were far above the level taught in his class. While staring out the window, Ryoma's mind wandered to his match with Seigaku's Tennis club captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu. With the captain gone due to his shoulder injury, Ryoma's mind kept wandering back to what the captain told him.  
  
"Become Seigaku's pillar of support."  
  
These words weighed a great deal on Ryoma's mind. Ryoma was confident in his abilities, as he knew deep down he could best any player who challenged him. But Tezuka's words gave Ryoma a new incentive, a new goal. A goal of self improvement, to bring out his hidden potential and to have the strength to bring Seigaku to victory no matter how strong the opponents he faced.  
  
The Seigaku Tennis club met in the back of the school at the tennis courts. The club members were all hard at work, practicing their techniques and striving to become stronger. The Seigaku regulars were no exceptions. Inui and Kikumaru were playing a practice match at court A while Kaidoh and Oishi were sparring at the adjacent court. Despite the label of "practice", any onlooker could not describe the fierce battle between these regulars as such.  
  
"The probability of a straight cross...85%," muttered Inui, while perfectly positioning himself to return the ball.  
  
With a swift stroke, Inui hit the tennis ball, returning it at a dizzying speed to the right edge of Kikumaru's court, while Kikumaru was situated on the left. Kikumaru, apparently caught off guard by Inui's well calculated attack, runs like a madman to the right side of the court and dives to hit the ball with his racket.  
  
"Hoi!" exclaimed Kikumaru as he managed to return the ball, landing it on the opposite side of the court from Inui, scoring the point. The dazed and confused Inui stared in disbelief.  
  
"Kikumaru's reaction time has increased. I will have to rewrite my data," thought Inui.  
  
"Game Kikumaru, 4-5, Inui-senpai's lead," said the court referee, one of the non regular members.  
  
"Too bad Inui. Looks like your data can't predict everything, nya," happily exclaimed Kikumaru.  
  
In the adjacent court, Substitute Captain Oishi dragged his racket along the ground, scraping up dust. Within seconds, he positioned himself to deliver his special technique, the Moon Volley. Striking with pinpoint accuracy, Oishi lobbed the ball high into the air. Kaidoh, standing in the middle of the court, could only witness in awe as the ball landed behind him, right at the edge of the line. Horio and Katsuno, who were watching the match the entire time, yelled out in excitement.  
  
"Sasuga Oishi senpai! The Moon Volley takes the point!" exclaimed Horio in a louder than usual volume.  
  
"Game Oishi, 3-2, Oishi-senpai, lead" said the court referee.  
  
Momoshiro, who had been avidly watching the match between Kaidoh and Oishi, yelled out to Kaidoh.  
  
"Too bad, Mamushi."  
  
"Uruse yo!" yelled Kaidoh. Kaidoh's expression became contorted with anger. Momoshiro and Kaidoh had always been rivals and enemies, but today Momoshiro was especially getting on Kaidoh's nerves.  
  
"Kaidoh, calm down. Let's finish the game up," said Oishi in a calm and collected manner.  
  
Kaidoh simply turned away from Momoshiro and reverted back to his standard snake like posture.  
  
"Fsssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."  
  
Ryuzaki sensei flanked by the reporters Shiba and Inoue, entered the tennis court.  
  
"Everyone, gather round!"  
  
Every member of the Seigaku tennis club immediately stopped their practice matches and warm-ups to gather near the court entrance. The Seigaku regulars, upright and sturdy, stood in a single line in front of all the other. Ryuzaki, holding a large flyer, held out a hand and began to address the club.  
  
"I see everyone has been working hard for the upcoming nationals. That's good. We can't let our guard down for our opponents will be tough. I have a piece of interesting news that Inoue-kun and Shiba san have just brought me."  
  
Ryuzaki held up the flyer in her hand for the entire club to see, waving it proudly in the air.  
  
"There will be a special showcase tournament for specially selected freshman and sophomores from across Japan. The tournament was designed to cultivate the talent at each school and give the public a taste of things to come. The tournament is called the 'Junior Japan Tennis Showcase'," said Shiba in a glowing, upbeat tone of voice.  
  
"There are a total of ten participants in the tournament, each selected by the Monthly Pro Tennis committee," said Inoue.  
  
"The committee has selected a fine group of outstanding tennis players from schools such as Yamabuki and Fudoumine," said Ryuzaki-sensei. "And from Seigaku?" asked Kikumaru.  
  
A hush fell over the Seigaku tennis club as the regulars waited in anticipation of hearing who would go to the tournament.  
  
"Why our very own Echizen-kun and Kaidoh-kun of course. The committee was very impressed with Echizen's match versus Hyotei's Hiyoshi Wakashi. The committee also wanted to witness more of Kaidoh-kun's Boomerang Snake technique, now that it has been mastered," said Ryuzaki sensei.  
  
"Good going kiddo!" said Kikumaru excitedly, patting Ryoma's head in an excited manner and smothering the little freshman. Ryoma's expression was one of embarrassment and annoyance.  
  
"This is totally unfair. How could the committee overlook my Dunk Smash? Instead they send in the baka mamushi," complained Momoshiro.  
  
"Who wants to see a monkey place tennis? You can shut up, stay back, and watch, Momoshiro," retorted Kaidoh in his usual low, hissing voice.  
  
"Now now, that's enough you two. Save that fighting spirit for the tournament. Now everyone, get back to practicing. We can't let our guard down!" exclaimed Ryuzaki-sensei. The Seigaku tennis club answered with a loud cheer and everyone excitedly returned to tennis practice. As Ryoma and Kaidoh were heading towards their respective courts, they met each other's gaze for a split second. Ryoma's cold, stone like countenance met Kaidoh's fearsome visage. Kaidoh and Echizen soon passed each other, but they both knew what the other was saying. 


	2. The Players Assemble

Notes:  
  
As another aside, Jin Azayama and Wakizashi middle school are my own creation, but everything else is obviously Tonomi's ;).  
  
Ganbatte kudasai yo – English : Good Luck, or Work hard. Osu – Yup, Sure, Ok. Rizumu ni noru ze – Literally I ride the rhythm, but since that sounds so strange in English, it can also be translated to "I'm in the rhythm". Ikkyu Nyu Kon – I've seen this translated as "One shot to your soul" and "One shot in". I don't own the manga so I don't know how it's written in characters to be able to tell. Desu – To be, also used to make certain statements more polite. Dan uses desu at the end of all his sentences, which is really weird. Gekokujyoo – Beating a person of higher rank and taking their place.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------- Two weeks had quickly passed since the exciting news of the "Junior Japan Showcase Tournament" had been delivered to Seigaku. While showing no outward signs of it, Ryoma did indeed look forward to facing off against the top tennis players in Japan. A cocky grin slowly formed on Echizen's face as he walked up the steps towards the Tokyo recreation facilities where the tournament would be held. The gymnasium was huge and had the modern, stylistic feel of the gym at Jyosei Shounan middle school. Ryoma could see a throng of reporters at the entrance, flashing their cameras at every tennis player that walked in. Ryoma heard footsteps behind him, and slowly turned around. Behind him was Kaidoh, sporting his Seigaku tennis uniform and his trademark dark green bandanna.  
  
"Ganbatte kudasai yo, Kaidoh senpai," said Ryoma in his usual unemotional tone of voice. He grinned slightly, tainting the phrase with a hint of sarcasm. Kaidoh, highly unamused, simply stared back at Ryoma.  
  
"I don't need any mouth from you," said Kaidoh, putting his hands in his pockets and continuing to walk up the steps.  
  
Upon reaching the entrance to the gymnasium, Kaidoh and Echizen were almost blinded by the camera flashes. The air was filled with the incessant questioning of the reporters. Ryoma shielded his eyes, seemingly annoyed with all the attention. Inoue and Shiba were among the many reporters. Shiba's eyes lit up as she caught sight of the two Seigaku regulars.  
  
"Look, Inoue senpai, it's Kaidoh-kun and Echizen-kun!" said Shiba excitedly pointing her camera towards the two and snapping a photo.  
  
In an instant, from behind Shiba and Inoue, Tomo and Sakuno burst out in a display of fanfare and pompoms.  
  
"Hurrah, Hurrah! Ryoma-sama!" yelled Tomo at the top of her lungs, waving sparkling pink pom-poms and showering multi-colored confetti in all directions. Sakuno, extremely embarrassed by her friend, stood in the back blushing beet red.  
  
"Tomo-chan..."  
  
Tomo ran up to Echizen and Kaidoh, waving her pom-poms and cheering.  
  
"Do your best today Ryoma-sama. No one can touch the wonderful tennis skills of Ryoma-sama!"  
  
Echizen tilted his white cap slightly, apparently puzzled by the strange behavior of Tomo. Echizen always wondered why she always made such a brazen fool of herself in front of others.  
  
Inoue stepped forward, carrying a black satchel he used to hold his laptop.  
  
"Well you two will want to get going. Everyone is warming up inside the gymnasium. I'm really looking forward to seeing your matches," said Inoue.  
  
"Really, everyone getting so worked up..." remarked Ryoma, pulling down his cap, as he walked inside the gymnasium with Kaidoh directly behind him.  
  
The gymnasium had been transformed into a veritable festival of tennis. Large banners adorned the sides, reading "Junior Japan Tournament". Cameramen were buzzing from court to court, flashing pictures of the up and coming stars of Japanese tennis. Tennis enthusiasts were all chatting about Japan's re-entry into the tennis world. There was a stand with water bottles and fresh towels for the participants, as well as a large white board, next to a podium, showing the outline for pairings for the exhibition matches. Much to Ryoma's surprise, standing next to the water bottle table was none other than, Inui!  
  
"Inui senpai, what are you doing here?" asked Kaidoh.  
  
"Yo, Kaidoh, Echizen. I am here to assist the committee with the tournament, and for data gathering."  
  
"You never quit, such sickening tennis...", said Echizen in his usual low and understated tone.  
  
"I couldn't miss the chance to gather data on the up and coming tennis stars of Japan. Look, over there. You may see some familiar faces," said Inui senpai, pointing over to the tennis courts at the other end of the gym. In the first court were none other than Ibu Shinji and Akira Kamio of Fudoumine.  
  
"Rizumu ni noru ze!" exclaimed Kamio as he miraculously caught up to Shinji's kick serve and sent it flying back to Shinji's court.  
  
"How annoying, Kamio just gets faster every time. I hope they start soon", muttered Shinji under his breath as he struck the tennis ball, delivering a high speed shot cross court.  
  
Kaidoh watched the practice match intently. His face showed no signs of surprise at the apparent improvement in speed and stamina Kamio had made. Kaidoh was sure that if they faced off again, it would not go the same way as last time. Ryoma's attention moved away from Kamio and Shinji towards the adjacent court.  
  
"Ikkyu....Nyuuu....Kon!" exclaimed Chootaro Ooshitari as he served the ball, delivering his unbelievably fast scud serve. The tennis ball flew through the air like a rocket, landing in the opposite court. Waiting to return the ball, Hiyoshi Wakashi changed stances. With his arm outstretched and his tennis racket pulled back to the side of his head, Hiyoshi swung his tennis racket wildly, returning the scud serve into Chootaroo's court. Chootaroo, in shock that his patented scud serve was returned, failed to snap out of his stupor in time to return the ball. Hiyoshi stood erect with his tennis racket at his side. He looked around the gymnasium, surveying the other players. His focus soon turned towards the entrance, and to Echizen.  
  
"I see the shorty has finally arrived. I'll have my revenge for that embarrassment at the regionals. Gekokujyoo da," thought Hiyoshi.  
  
Echizen had been watching Hiyoshi and Chootaroo, but maintained a disinterested look.  
  
"You both will soon get a number to decide which exhibition matches you will participate in. You two should warm up a bit like the others. They'll be starting soon," said Inui.  
  
"Osu" replied Kaidoh as he set down his bag and went with Echizen to an empty court to begin their warmup.  
  
Inui wrote in his journal while watching Sengoku of Yamabuki warm up with Dan of the Yamabuki tennis club. Sengoku, grinning from ear to ear, hit the ball back and forth with Dan.  
  
"I feel lucky today Dan. It was good of you to come and help me warm up. I'm the only player from Yamabuki in the tournament," said Sengoku.  
  
"No problem senpai. I wanted to come see this tournament. Besides, I'll get to see Echizen play desu," replied Dan, wearing a hat identical to Echizen.  
  
Sengoku flung the ball high in the air, leaping high into the air and curving his right hand forward. Sengoku hit the ball, using his Kohou technique, to send the ball flying at top speed.  
  
"Sengoku of Yamabuki middle school? His match with Kamio is supposed to have driven him to change his style of tennis. I wonder what tennis will come out of that training?" said Inui to himself, while scribbling notes and graphs into his mysterious journal.  
  
Inui's attention then moved to Yuuta Fuji and his training partner, Atsushi. Atsushi served the ball and hit it with all his might at Yuuta. Yuuta raced towards ball at top speed, swinging his racket low and striking the ball just as it bounced upward. With a fluid upward stroke of his left hand, Yuuta pulled off his patented Super Rising, sending the ball back into Atsushi's court faster than he could react. Atsushi stood in a crouched position, apparently stunned at the speed of Yuuta's super rising.  
  
"Awesome Yuuta, you've been training hard. Your Super Rising is even faster than before."  
  
"Thanks, ever since the day I played Ryoma Echizen I have increased my level of training. If I'm going to beat my brother I'm going to have to exceed him first."  
  
Yuuta's expression was set in his determination, as he turned his head and watched Ryoma and Kaidoh perform their warm up.  
  
"I may not be able to use my Twist Spin Shot, but I have something equally good. Just you wait Echizen," thought Yuuta.  
  
Yuuta and Atsushi resumed their warm up routine. Inui adjusted his thick rimmed black glasses, making more notes in his notebook. At the very end of the gymnasium stood a lone figure wearing a white polo shirt with silver lining at the sleeves. "Wakizashi middle school" was emblazoned on the back. The young boy stood a little over Ryoma's height. His hair was jet black and dyed blue at the tips, and was quite short and spiky. His face was quite handsome, smooth, and youthful. His frame seemed lean and sturdy, not very muscular but not skinny. A look of quiet concentration came over his face as he hit the ball against the wall, warming up.  
  
"Wakazashi's Jin Ayazama? Wakazashi middle school could not participate in the tournament this year due to a series of terrible injuries in their tennis club. They would have put up a great fight during the tournament. I don't have much data on Jin, but he must be good enough to impress the judges to enter the tournament. What kind of tennis will he show?" thought Inui.  
  
A loudspeaker went off, making a loud noise to get the attention of everyone in the gym. A few moments later a soft female voice announced "will all participants of the Japan Junior Tournament please assemble in front of the podium where we will announce the exhibition match order."  
  
After a few moments a stately looking man, apparently the committee judge, walked up to the podium atop a small makeshift stage next to the board showing the pairings. Next to the judge stood Inoue and Shiba, as well as a few other Monthly Pro Tennis employees. All of the contestants for the tournament stood in a line in front of the podium, each carrying tennis rackets and looks of sheer determination etched onto their faces.  
  
"We'd like to thank all our sponsors for helping us make this tournament possible. Each of these outstanding young men have shown their tennis skills during the prefectural and regional tournaments and are now going to showcase for us what Japanese tennis will be like for next year. Our contestants for this year are..." The judge made a grand gesture with his hand, bidding the audience to applaud while he announced the names.  
  
"Of Yamabuki middle school, Sengoku Kyosumi. Of St. Rudolph, Yuuta Fuji. Of Fudoumine middle school, Akira Kamio and Shinji Ibu. From Jyoosei Shonan, Reiji Shinjyoo. From Rokkaku middle school, Aoi Kentarou. From Hyootei Gakuen, Hiyoshi Wakashi, and Chootaro Ooshitari. From Wakizashi middle school, Jin Ayazama. And last but not least, from Seishungakuen, Kaoru Kaidoh and Ryoma Echizen. Our first match up will be a singles match. Fudoumine's Shinji Ibu versus St. Rudolph's Yuuta Fuji."  
  
Shinji and Yuuta both stepped forward, exchanged momentary side glances at each other, and then faced the audience. The audience filled the auditorium with thunderous applause. Echizen lowered his head, with his hat covering his eyelid. From the corner of his eye, he looked at the line of worthy opponents, and at the very end, the mysterious player from Wakizashi middle school, Jin Ayazama.  
  
"What kind of tennis will he show us?" thought Inui to himself. 


	3. Yuuta Fuji vs Shinji Ibu

"One set match, Fudoumine Shinji, to serve!"  
  
The exhibition match between Shinji and Yuuta had begun. Yuuta gripped his racket and stood in receiving position. Shinji procured a tennis ball from his pocket, and stood momentarily to gauge his enemy.  
  
"So this is Fuji's little brother. I guess tennis sense runs in the family. Let's see how he likes my kick serve", muttered Shinji as he positioned himself to deliver his kick serve.  
  
The other participants of the tournament as well as a host of reporters stood at the sidelines, snapping photos and readying their video cameras. Ryoma and Kaidoh stood side by side, watching the match as it began. Inui appeared from behind them, readying his journal.  
  
"This should be an interesting match. Shinji Ibu's Kick Serve and Spot versus the Super Rising of Yuuta Fuji. Hopefully Yuuta will remember not to use his Twist Spin Shot, as it'd break his shoulder," remarked Inui, adjusting his thick rimmed black glasses.  
  
Seconds later, Shinji threw the ball into the air, and delivered his signature kick serve. The ball flew towards Yuuta, landed on the ground, and began to spin a few times before flying up towards Yuuta's face.  
  
"This is nothing compared to Echizen's twist serve, I'll return this with a Rising..."  
  
Yuuta swung his racket low and hit the ball just as it was rising from bouncing. Shinji's eyes grew as wide as saucers as he saw the ball speed past him. Diving for the ball and reaching out with his racket, the ball flew past him, several inches away from Shinji's reach. Falling to his knees, Shinji tried to collect himself.  
  
"0 – 15" reported the referee.  
  
"Awesome, did you see that? Yuuta's Super Rising!" said a person in the crowd.  
  
"Sasuga Shyusuke Fuji's little brother" chimed in another spectator.  
  
"Who's Shyusuke's little brother?!!!!!" yelled out Yuuta. His voice reverberated throughout the auditorium. Yuuta's expression was extremely angry. Clutching his racket tightly and balling his fist, Yuuta's looked around the crowd.  
  
"Who said that? Who's Shyusuke Fuji's little brother? I am Yuuta. Yuuta Fuji!"  
  
Yuuta detested anyone that compared him to his elder brother, the tennis prodigy. Yuuta improved his tennis through daily training, all in order to one day be better than his older brother. Yuuta had even perfected the Super Rising shot, a technique far above the middle school level.  
  
Shinji collected himself and stood upright. His expression was still blank and emotionless, but inside he was shaken. No one had ever returned his kick serve so easily, not since his match with Echizen.  
  
"C'mon Shinji, don't let that guys rising scare you. Show them what you've got," said Kamio. Kamio was watching the match intently, cheering Shinji on.  
  
Shinji, seemingly unfazed, threw the ball into the air once again, delivering his kick serve. Yuuta smirked as he countered again with his Super Rising. The ball flew across the net back into Shinji's court. Shinji scrambled forward to catch up to the ball so that he'd be able to hit it squarely after it bounced. Returning the ball, Shinji aimed for the left corner, opposite of Yuuta. Even if Yuuta managed to catch up, Shinji planned to attack the corners in order to make Yuuta lose stamina. Not one to be upstaged, Yuuta raced to the opposite end of the court, swinging his racket low and delivering his Rising technique. The ball flew past Shinji's right side. The ball hit the court, the sound of the impact ringing throughout the gym.  
  
"0-30" said the referee.  
  
"Yuuta's reaction time has increased since your match with him Echizen. Also the speed and effectiveness of his Rising and Super Rising techniques have both improved considerably," remarked Inui to Echizen and Kaidoh.  
  
"Yuuta-kun's Super Rising is a great technique. Even though Shinji's accuracy and control are outstanding, if he can't reach the ball it won't matter," remarked Inoue.  
  
"Hmmm, Yaru jya," remarked Echizen, lowering his white cap.  
  
"Plus there is one more effect that not even Yuuta may not be aware of," said Inui.  
  
"What do you mean, Inui senpai?" asked Tomo, holding bright pink, sparkly pom-poms.  
  
"Shinji's spot technique requires that he hit the ball using slice and underhand spins in succession, creating a numb state in his opponents arm. However, when Yuuta uses the Super Rising, even if he manages to catch up to the ball it'll be hard for him to maintain enough control to consistently change the spin of the ball in the way required for the Spot."  
  
"Naruhodo, Yuuta-kun sure has improved. St. Rudolph will be far stronger next year," replied Inoue.  
  
Shinji served the ball again, this time a regular serve. Yuuta returned the ball easily, using a slice spin to give the ball a little extra speed. Shinji ran forward, swinging the racket at his side to hit the ball with a flat shot. Aiming to hit the ball past Yuuta, Shinji launched the ball and sent it whizzing over the net. Yuuta was able to change his stance in time however, to back up in order to hit the ball using his Super Rising technique. The ball whizzed back over net within seconds, landing in the back of the court past Shinji.  
  
"0-40" said the referee.  
  
Shinji stared at Yuuta for a moment then simply smirked. Yuuta, watching his opponent, was puzzled.  
  
"What are you grinning about?" asked Yuuta as he was getting into position.  
  
"That's an interesting counter you have there. Nothing is unstoppable though..." muttered Shinji in his usual creepy manner.  
  
Shinji threw the ball into the air, leaped up swinging his racket from behind his head, and hit the ball.  
  
"Kick serve again? What is this guy thinking? Doesn't he know I'll just use my Rising again?" thought Yuuta.  
  
Just as before Yuuta swung his racket low, and with a fluid upward motion, returned the ball with his Super Rising.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
However, unlike before, the ball's speed was far slower. Shinji, grinning slightly, caught up to the ball and swung his racket, easily returning it. Yuuta's expression was clearly puzzled as he swung his racket to return the ball. Yuuta hit the ball cross court, making Shinji run to the corners in order to return the ball. Shinji easily caught up, lowering his racket and scraping the ball along its face. Shinji delivered a drop shot, landing the ball just inside the net. Yuuta dove towards the ball, managing to hit it with the end of his racket. The ball flew back over the net, scoring Yuuta the point.  
  
"Game, Yuuta Fuji. 0-1. Change Court,' said the referee.  
  
Yuuta collected himself and stood upright. His expression was clearly frustrated and angry. Shinji simply grinned to himself, and moved back into serving position.  
  
"What happened, Inoue senpai?" said Shiba, lowering her camera.  
  
"I'm not quite sure Shiba," replied Inoue.  
  
The two young tennis warriors switched courts. Yuuta's kept his gaze leveled at Shinji, his expression a mixture of anger and surprise. Yuuta gripped his racket tightly while getting into position.  
  
"Fine then. Come at me, show me what you've got, Fudomine's tennis prodigy."  
  
"Yuuta Fuji, to serve."  
  
Yuuta procured a tennis ball and flung it high into the air hitting the ball with all his arm strength. The tennis ball raced forward, singing through the air at Shinji. Grinning to himself, Shinji held his out his arm perpendicular to his body, hitting the ball right at the sweet spot of his racket. The ball was returned back to Yuuta's court, where Yuuta was lying in wait to pull of his Super Rising technique.  
  
"Deta! Super Rising!" yelled out Sakuno and Tomo, waving their pom-poms.  
  
Much to the surprise of everyone watching, the ball did not reach the other side of the net, but instead slammed into it.  
  
"0-15".  
  
Yuuta's eyes widened, staring at the ball that was now slowly rolling backwards towards him.  
  
"My...My Super Rising ...What ... happened?"  
  
"Nice going Shinji!" cheered Kamio.  
  
Inui adjusted his glasses slightly, maintaining a calm focus on the game.  
  
Yuuta picked up the ball and prepared to serve once again. He stared at his now grinning and mumbling opponent.  
  
"This guy is so creepy, mumbling to himself. I can't let my guard down, there is something he's doing to cancel out my Super Rising..." thought Yuuta.  
  
Yuuta served again, hitting the ball with all his might. The ball flew straight at Shinji.  
  
"Yuuta is inviting his opponent," remarked Inoue.  
  
Shinji hit the ball in the same form as before, keeping his racket arm perpendicular to his body and hitting the ball with one fluid stroke. Yuuta, eager to try again, performed his Super Rising technique. The ball flew over the net as it should, unlike before. However Shinji just stood in his side of the court with the racket to his side.  
  
"Out. 0-30".  
  
"Eh? This ... this can't be" said Yuuta, snarling.  
  
"Naruhodo", remarked Inui.  
  
"What do you mean, Inui-kun?" asked Inoue.  
  
"Super Rising is a very advanced technique to counter even the fastest balls your opponent can hit towards you. However the Super Rising has one flaw, it must be carried out with meticulous care to the positioning and spin of the ball. If the racket is off by a little, the ball could gain too much momentum and be out, or not have enough and hit the net. Shinji is hitting the ball in such a way as to make the speed and spin of the ball hard to predict. Watch how Shinji attacks the ball."  
  
Shiba, Inoue, Tomo, and the others watched intently to see what Inui was referring to.  
  
Yuuta served the ball, this time aiming for the corner. Shinji caught up to the ball in a flash, sending it flying over the net straight at Yuuta.  
  
"I see!" exclaimed Inoue.  
  
"Shinji is hitting the ball, allowing it to scrape the face a little before returning. At the last second, he varies the amount of force he puts into the ball, making the spin and weight unpredictable."  
  
"He hit it straight at Yuuta. He's inviting Yuuta's Super Rising?" said Kaidoh.  
  
"Ike, Shinji!" exclaimed Kamio.  
  
Yuuta angrily raced towards the ball, and hit it using his Super Rising technique.  
  
"What is this guy doing?" thought Yuuta.  
  
"If Yuuta can't accurately gauge the spin and weight of the ball he can't adjust the racket accordingly. If he's off even by a little..."  
  
The ball forcefully crashed straight into the net, bending it forward slightly. Yuuta, breathing heavily with sweat droplets clinging to his face, sneered.  
  
"Kuso..." muttered Yuuta.  
  
"0-40" said the referee.  
  
"Shinji's technique is based on the same principle as Shinjyou-kun's Mirage, however it is not quite as effective outside of stopping the Super Rising, because Shinji did not take the time to make Yuuta memorize his serving and stroke forms," remarked Inui.  
  
"If Yuuta-kun can't utilize his Super Rising..." said Shiba.  
  
Yuuta served once more, releasing a grunt of frustration, sweat droplets flying from his face. Shinji moved with cat like reflexes to return the ball, using the same attack style from before. Shinji sent the ball whizzing back towards Yuuta.  
  
"Damn, I can't use my Super Rising..."  
  
Yuuta hit the ball normally, aiming for the cross court in order to score the point quickly. However, Shinji had already moved into the perfect position and struck the ball, sending it back to Yuuta. A long rally had begun, with both players repeatedly returning the ball. After a few moments, however, as Yuuta reached out to return the ball, his arm went numb. The ball flew past Yuuta.  
  
"Game, Shinji Ibu. 1 game all."  
  
Yuuta moved his arm around, confused as to why it went numb only a few seconds before.  
  
"Deta, Shinji's Spot technique!" said Kamio.  
  
"Without his Rising Yuuta is now susceptible to Shinji's spot technique. Shinji has had a lot of time to perfect it," remarked Inui.  
  
Echizen flinched slightly, remembering the injury he sustained to his left eye due to the Spot technique.  
  
"To break through the Super Rising and then use the Spot technique. Shinji- kun sure is something", remarked Shiba.  
  
Yuuta sneered and growled, clutching his racket and balling his fist.  
  
"Damn that Shinji, he broke right through my Rising. I guess there's no choice but to use...'that'."  
  
"Shinji Ibu to serve."  
  
Yuuta moved into return position, ready and waiting for Shinji's serve. A look of determination covered Yuuta's face as Shinji served the ball. Yuuta quickly returned the ball and sent it careening over the net. Quick to react, Shinji hit the ball, sending it deep towards the baseline.  
  
"I'll show them all how strong I've become," thought Yuuta while raising his tennis racket and changing his form slightly.  
  
"Wait, is that?" said Shiba.  
  
"No it can't be" said Inoue.  
  
"That's the form for the Twist Spin Shot! Wasn't Yuuta already warned that if he used that shot he would eventually break his shoulder?" exclaimed Inui.  
  
Yuuta swung forward, but instead of stepping forward, leaning in, and then twisting his upper body as the Twist Spin Shot would require, he swung his racket low and hit the ball, jerking his upper body forward.  
  
"That...that isn't the Twist Spin Shot," remarked Kaidoh.  
  
Shinji's eyes widened as the ball came into his court at an awesome speed.  
  
"But I sealed off the Rising..." muttered Shinji.  
  
Moving in to attack the ball, Shinji swung low. Much to his surprise, the ball began to revolve rapidly, and shoot straight up into the air. Whizzing past his face, Shinji's expression turned to shock and amazement. The ball landed far outside of the court.  
  
"0-15"  
  
Yuuta was crouching on the ground, his right hand on his left forearm.  
  
"It can't be, he combined the Super Rising and the Twist Spin shot?" said Inoue with a tone of pure surprise and excitement.  
  
"Twist...Spin...Rising....?" remarked Inui, profoundly surprised. 


End file.
